Family First
by darkangelwitch
Summary: AU. What if Buffy was turned by Spike in the late 1890s, with her sister Dawn. and Faith was the new slayer in sunnydale. Rated T for future chapters. People just review please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First time writing a Buffy fic bear with me. Also I'm Arabian meaning my first language isn't English. **

**1897. **

Elizabeth Anne Summers was a poor girl. Her mother had died 2 years ago, leaving both her and her little sister Dawn on their own. She was 20 while Dawn was 16. Both were very beautiful women but neither had a husband to support either of them. People feared Dawn, she had powers, no one knew what she could do, but they knew something was wrong with her, because of their father. After Dawn moved an object without touching it, their father called her a monster. Both Elizabeth and their mother saw it as a blessing, so they found a way to kick him out and get the rights to the house.

Elizabeth worked as a bare winch, she was short-tempered, she almost slapped a man when he gave her inappropriate touches. If it wasn't to protect Dawn, she would have quieted he job a long time ago. Dawn is a shy girl, she does what she can around the house. Dawn blamed herself again and again for the circumstances that they were in. Elizabeth kept reminding her that it was their decision, and she would make the same one if she was presented the chance.

The sisters were inseparable, through thick and thin they went, they worked hard and spent little money,they didn't fear the men who thought of them as little girls and wanted to hurt them. They were strong, but that didn't mean they weren't vulnerable. If there was a chance to get out of this life, to make the pain go away, they'll jump the chance, together. Family first. It was just them against the world and nothing could change that.

Nothing except their fate. They didn't know it, but someone was there in the shadows, watching, looking and following. The man's name was William The Bloody. and soon he will change their lives forever.

Elizabeth got out of the house and went to work in the bar. She didn't notice the golden eyes that were following her.

* * *

**William**

A vision, a bloody gorgeous vision, is what she is. And I want her. The first time I laid my eyes on her I became spellbound by her. How I want to stare into those hazel eyes, to run my hands trough her golden hair, to taste her flesh, and to drink her blood. She is strong I could feel it and see it, she would stand for herself if the situation called for it, she would not be afraid of anything.

The four of us have been here for a week, Angelus and I went to the bop while the ladies went to shop. She came and took our orders. I could see the irritation on her face when some bloody wanker whistled when she walked past him, I wanted to rip his throat off. I couldn't remove my eyes from her. I glanced at Angelus after I noticed I was still staring at the girl's back, he was smirking as if knowing what's on my mind. I became obsessed very quickly with her, I began following her home, looking through the window at what little food her little sister made that they could afford.

Elizabeth, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, as was her sister. The little one was adorable, even as a soulless vampire I wanted to protect her.

* * *

**Elizabeth.**

This was awful, I couldn't handle this. I came to work as usual. But someone there insulted my sister, and that's when I lost it. Someone insulting me I could handle, but not my sweet sister, that was crossing the line for me. I slapped him. " Elizabeth!" The bare tender screamed at me in outrage.

" I quit." I yelled. Then I started to walk home head held high. On the way home I started to wonder what I'm going to do instead, I can't leave Dawn. I kept walking tears in my eyes, I stood in an ally, and sat on the ground. That's when he came. A man with the most handsome face I've ever seen. High cheek bones, clear icy blue eyes.

* * *

**William**

I saw he getting out, head held high, with bride. I saw her tears as I followed her into the ally, and That's where I decided to go to her. " What's a beautiful woman like you doing alone in an ally?" I asked her.

" Nothing of your concern sir, I'm sure you would not care." She told me, her voice was respectful, but I could hear the venom in it. Then something wired happened, I felt the presence of someone I should be weary of, but I couldn't point where.

" I know you're in pain pet. I could help." She looked at me distrustfully and suspicious. " I could make the pain go away, to help you and your sister. Make you a part of a bigger family." I said, I could see the hop in her eyes, the desperation, the want. " I promise pet, I can make it all better." She hesitated a few moments but nodded. " What do I have to do?" She asked me. I shifted my face, I fully expected her to scream. But she didn't, her breath hitched, and she looked at me mesmerised. She started to caress my face, her skin was soft and slightly cold, because of the cold night air.

" What are you?" She asked, no hint of fear in her voice, just genuine curiosity. " I'm a vampire luv, an' am about ta make you mine." I answered. I moved to her nick and bit her. Kept drinking 'till her body went limp in my arms, I bit my hand and fed her my blood. Her heart beat slowed down 'till it stopped. I held her in my arms and whispered to her. " Just wait pet, I'll bring your li'l sister soon." I went to the hotel that we stayed in, and put her in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick-Tock goes the clock._

_And what now shall we play?_

_Tick-Tock goes the clock._

_Now Summers gone away._

_..._

Eyes fluting awake. The first thing Elizabeth noticed was the thirst in her throat. The second thing was the soft bed she was laying in, inside a very expensive looking hotel room. _What happened. _The last ting she remembered was slapping a man who insulted her little sister, then the man in the ally with a demonic face. _Oh god, Dawn! _Her little sister. How long was she out?

" Finally awake pet?" The man's voice was heard, and she realized that she was at the company of four people. The man she saw, at his left was a handsome man with brown hair and chocolate eyes, a beautiful blond woman, and a burnet woman that approached her and started to caress her cheek, madness was evident in those eyes. " She's strong. Willy removed the brightness from the sun, you're covered in him now, you're ours, sweet slayer." Her voice was beautiful and hypnotizing, soft and filed with power.

" Ignore Drucilla, she's well, crazy, thanks to Angelus." The blond woman said pointing at the burnet man, who was smirking at her." I'm Darla. You're Elizabeth right?" She asked Elizabeth only nodded taking her eyes of off Drusilla.

" Welcome to the family lace. What would you like to do now?" The burnet Vampire now known as Angelus to her asked.

" thirsty." She answered.

William expanded his hand and she took it, he helped her up. " Let's go hunt pet." A smirk formed on her face. " Willy, bring Dawnie too." Drucilla wind. William smiled at her, then both he and Elizabeth got out.

...

" First thing you need to know luv is how to use what you got to your advantage." William started the lesson. " You are a very beautiful woman, who looks fragile, use that, you know what I mean pet?" She nodded understanding what he was talking about. A little girl on the street crying would draw the attention of anyone. Be smart, be creative, be the demon that you are now. William hed somewhere, so no one could see him, and watched his new childe, as she found her fist pray. Good girl, she learns fast. He watched her devour a man, smearing his blood all over her lips and chin. He came back to her clapping. " You learn fast pet." He told her. Elizabeth approached him.

Her lips were red and full, she looked amazing, he didn't know which was more beautiful. Her regular innocent face, or the demonic one. One thing was for sure though, both faces made him hard, he just wanted to slam her into the wall, rip those clothes off and just fuck her all night long. However that ould wait, they had another mission right now, and that's to turn the little Nibblet, so she would become a part of this family to.

Elizabeth grapes him, then kissed him long and hard with passion, which he returned. Licking her lips, the blood that covered it added to the sweetness of it, then his tongue entered her mouth and he slammed her to the wall, not breaking the kiss, her hands wrapped around his nick, trying to make them closer than they already are. " Now, now pet. As much as this sweet sensations gives me pleasure it could wait 'till I ould sire the Nibblet, don't you thing." She growled, which made William's cock harder than it already was. " We don't have time for a quick shag luv, we need to go. When we get back to the hotel I'll sho you a real good time." He gave her a seductive smile. Elizabeth gave him a smirk in return.

...

Dawn was terrified. Where was her sister? Is she ok? Why isn't she here yet? Elizabeth should've been here yesterday, but no big sister around, god where is she, would she stay alone? Elizabeth was all she had, if she's gone then where does that leave her. Tears were covering her face, she had been crying for hours nonstop, to afraid and worried.

The door opened and Dawn squeaked. " Dawnie!" Elizabeth called. Dawn felt rleaf and happiness wash over her. Elizabeth entered the house William behind her. The house technically belonged to Elizabeth, that's why they both could enter with no invitation needed. Dawn ran to hug her sister. If Elizabeth wasn't a vampire the hug would have crushed her bones.

Dawn happiness turned to anger and worry, She asked her sister where was she all this time? that she was worried, she kept rambling on and on, 'till fresh tears ran down her face again. Elizabeth hugged her sister, calming her down.

" Who's he?" Dawn asked after noticing the strange man that came inside with her sister.

" Dawn this is William, if you agree, we could become a part of a bigger family, we won't be alone anymore." She told her after they sat down, Elizabeth's hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn looked at her sister, she changed, it was subtle, but it was there.

" We can be together, no roles to hold us back, nothing to fear. We'll be together, forever."

" What do I have to do?" She asked.

" Don't scream." William shifted to his demonic face. And just like her sister Dawn was mesmerized by him. William Drank her blood, then fed her his. The girl died in her sister's and now sir's arms, to be reborn again. That though soothed Elizabeth and Dawn as she the little girl slipped to the darkness.

Elizabeth laid Dawn on the bed, Drucilla came in the room jumping up and down. " She's here. No more light, just the darkness." She laughed madly.

...

Angelus and Darla came in the room, to see Dru and Elizabeth, laying down on the bed between a 16 year old girl who they assumed was Dawnie, and William was sleeping in a chair. " Well, they seem comfortable." Said Angelus.

Drucilla woke up on the sound of her daddy, and went to kiss him. " Isn't it great now daddy,now the sun will never shine on us. They're ours now." She said looking at the new family members.

" The sun's about to rise, I'll be asleep." Darla said, she changed into a night gown and went to sleep.

" What's so special about these two Dru?" Angelus asked knowing that no matter nonsense his crazy child gave, they all made sense in the end.

" The stars whisper, daddy, they sing me a song. Of a slayer, so full of light she burned us, but now, she is no more, the light in her is gone all there is, is darkness. Willy loved them, and now they never will leave us. Little Dawnie, she'll dance with me now, poor little thing,she won't know pain no more." Dru kissed Dawn's forehead, then held William and put him on the bed beside Dawn.

" Cn I sleep in your bed tonight daddy?" Angelus understood... Most of what Dru just said, but it'll all be clear in the end. hopefully. " Course you can darling, now come on, be quite, don't want to wake grandmum do ya." Angelus kissed Dru passionately and led her to the bed, Dru giggled.

Elizabeth woke to see Dawn still not awake and William fast asleep beside her. Moments later Dawn opened her eyes to see her sister looking at her. Dawn smiled and sat up, only now noticing the male body laying beside her. She gave a surprised squeak, that made her big sister laugh. " It's not funny." Dawn said and shoved her sister off the bed. Dawn gave an evil smirk at her big sister, she got of the bed and started to tickle her. " Dawn, Dawn stop." The sound of laughter woke the sleeping vampire on the bed beside them. William looked at the two giggling girls beside him on the ground. A smile broke on his lips unconsciously.

Darla came in the room still wearing her nightgown," Well it's nice waking up to sounds other than Angelus and Dru, what's the word William?"

" Shaging." Still laying on his stomach on the bed.

" Yes fucking. We're leaving in two hours. Welcome to the family girls." Darla left and went to her room.

" I'm thirsty." Said Dawn.

" We don't have time for her to hunt." William said, he bit his wrist and offered it to Dawn. " Here you go Nibblet, don't worry plenty more in the next town we'll go to." Dawn smiled, then started to drink from him.

" Who was that woman?" Dawn asked after she finished drinking from William. " That's Darla, she's the oldest one of this family, come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." Both girls went to the next room. She introduced Dawn to the other two vampires that were delighted by the new addition to the family. Dru hugged her, she was practically jumping up and down. " We'll play together, we'll dance, and have tea parties. Miss Edith said we'll be very very happy. No more fear, no more hurt."

" Dru's crazy." Elizabeth deadpanned. Dawn smiled at Dru.

...

**A few months later, inside a**** hotel room.**

Dru and Dawn were dancing together to the music in side of Dru's head, while Angelus and Darla went to get a bite to eat. Dawn loved her new family,as did Elizabeth. To Dawn William was like the older brother that she never had, he was protective of her, which was clear through the five months that past, acting like her guardian. Dru was like a little sister, even though the crazy vampire was older than her, her craziness made her act like a little child mist of the time. Dawn didn't mind or get irritated at all, she loved Drusilla, she was fun, happy, and crazy. Angelus was more or less the father figure, he was as protective as William, he would take her to have a meal when everyone else is occupied,and tought her ways of torture , and at annoying times he talked to her like a little girl. Darla was more or less the mother figure of the family, and yes she was a bitch, William wasn't kidding about that, but who was surprised? She would spend time with her too, buying her and her sister new clothes, doing their hair and giving them advises about pleasuring a man. William and Angelus wanted to tear her throat out for giving her those advice. Overprotictivness theses boys are of their little one, funny since torture wasn't that found upon in this family but sex for Dawnie means hell will soon break lose. Dawn's powers became stronger, thanks to Dru's help. They were sadistic, she was a monster, so were all of them, they painted towns and villages red, they enjoyed every drop of blood, every lifeless body that fill, every scream and cry and they would do so again.

In another room, a different dance was happening. Elizabeth wearing men's clothes, training with William. Her Elizabeth resembled William in so many ways. This was one of them, to her the chace was fun, the rush, the thrill, the fight. She was very strong, stronger than the average vampire her age. The family loved to see her train and fight spatially Dawn and Dru. And Angelus loved it when she would kick William's ass. She tried to kick him but her caught her leg, she hit him with her other leg. William punched her then kicked her and she fell on the floor. She kicked his leg and he fell on top of her, and she kissed him passionetly. Thier relationship turned from passion to love shortly, William and Elizabeth claimed each other as mates, they marked each other.

William tore the shirt she was wearing, exposing her breasts, Elizabeth moved her hands over his body. William started to sques her breast, and her nipples hardened. They started to moan until Angelus and Darla came in the room. " Kids do it on the bed." Angelus said, you could hear the humor in his voice. I t really seemed like everything is going to be perfect for this family.

Until the curse was put, and Angelus left, in 1902.

Which almost broke the family apart. Dru kept crying and wailing to want her daddy back, Elizabeth felt like she lost a father and could hardly stop her tears, Darla was more of a bitch than ever, and spike felt like he was betrayed, yes he might fight with Angelus but they were family it was what family did. But by far the worst was Dawn.

The little girl became paranoid that she'll lose her family all over again, after Angelus left. She began sleeping in Dru's and Darla's beds more often, checking in the morning when everyone was asleep that they're still there. Finally William -now known as spike- and Elizabeth talked to her to stop. They explained that they were still a family and although they might not know why Angelus left, they won't.

**TBC...**

**What do you think? Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok people welcome back, I took too long I know I'm sorry especially that this chapter is short, but I'm 16 I have school, I have places to go, I had school trips and exams, plus my laziness when I type, so forgive me, also I might start working on a story requested of me, that one is just an experiment I'll wait a week If I get at least 3 reviews I'll continue.**

**as for this one I'll work at it as fast as possible but I also need reviews on it so unless I get 4 on this chapter, the next will be delayed reviews give me more inspiration so tell me what you think, I'll have exams soon, god I hate school. Spoilers there is going to be a very big, very unlikable son of a bitch, very ignorant fish face, not just once, let the hate on corn fed Iowa boy start after a few chapters. Go to hell you unworthy son of a bitch, I wish the Powers that Be let something eat you in the most horrendous and painful ways. **

**Also what do you think should Angelus return or not? What do you think? And there is no Angel/Faith or Angel/Cordy, theses two are out of the question. **

_**1905**_

It was past midnight, in a small town in America. The the five vampires came to this twon two nights ago.

In a table in the back of a demon bar. William The Bloody aka Spike was playing poker with two other vampires and his mate Elizabeth aka Buffy. And so far the winner was Buffy. Taking a shot of the booze, the two vampires were starting to lose their nerves that a woman, a bloody woman who was no more than eight years of being a vampire. Talk about humiliation.

Spike was enjoying the hell out of this, after killing the Slayer in the boxer rebellion, he became famous. Vampires and demons alike challenged him. Training with someone who is extraordinary more powerful than a master vampire has it'd perks. She beat Angelus for god's sake, who couldn't she beat?

The reminder of Angelus put a sore taste in his mouth. He still hasn't forgave the wanker for leaving them. Drusilla wouldn't be drinking blood if it wasn't for Dawn and Buffy coaxing her every time she's in need of it. Saying something about the stars that never change even when there is no light. Dawnie said she ment somethings don't change. What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? Oh yeah the Niblet can understand Dru clearly. He really loves that bint. Darla was coping very well, and she was back to her normal level of bitcheness.

Buffy was hiving so much fun kicking the vampire asses in poker , though truth be told she couldn't shake the worry she was feeling for the girls back home.

Spike of course could feel her worry through the bond._' Calmdown pet." _He soothed her through the bond._ ' What's the worst thing they'll do, a massacre?' _

_' Oh I wish, that'll be an improvement.' _The sting of Angelus leaving was still in the family even after three years . She didn't think the hurt will ever go away . The next time she sees Angelus, she'll definitely give him a piece of her mind. She wondered what the three girls were doing now.

* * *

{ ... }

* * *

In a mansion away from the houses of the town, three beautiful women were inside.

Darla was bored out of her mind. Nothing to do, no one to torture in this place and no one to fuck or to drain. Spike and Buffy were having their own fun. And the reason she didn't go? She thought she had better things to do than play poker with other demons, boy was she wrong, and she actually regretted not going with the two them. Not that she would ever admit it, oh she'll deny it till she's dust.

But right now she needed something to amuse her, and it's not like the girls are doing much hasn't stopped moping over Angelus leaving, thank god for Buffy and Dawnie, how she loved those girls.

Dawnie is as bored as she is, the girl's stare was blank, she looks like the corpse she really is. So she did the only thing that would make her night, go out with her two girls, bring dinner home, might as well a few sex toys till they drained them.

Dawn wanted to kill someone, she didn't care what or who, she just wanted out of this rut. She would settle with killing a drunk on the street, she didn't care. Or better yet lose her damn virginity. She saw and knew enough to be ready but NOOOOO, Daddy and big brother had to kill anybody who attempted to try. Even though they acted like they have no idea what she was talking about. What was she five? And since Angelus is gone -which still makes her wince every time she thinks about it- and Spike not here, she could get away with it. Darla'll help she'll be happy to teach her. And maybe they could do something to cheer Dru up.

The girls making up their minds stood up, knowing what the other was thinking, they nodded and went to their wardrobe, dressing in the very expensive clothes that they have. Dawn tried and thankfully succeeded in dressing her in a very beautiful red dress. and bringing her along. The three women got out looking for the unfortunate men that would be their meal.

* * *

{ ... }

* * *

A fight broke in the bar, and boy was it fun. If she was being honest with herself it was her fault it started. She was anxious and worried about the girls, that's when a demon pumped into her, she twisted his head, broke his nick and killed him, then the fight broke down.

She and apparently Spike enjoyed every minute of it. They got out of the bar their clothes torn,scratches everywhere, both laughing their heads off. It certainly helped her calm down. And right now she was hornie, she wanted Spike to fuck her hard and fast. Don't get her wrong she loves it when they make love together, but right now she was hornie, and from the glances those beautiful blue eyes were giving her he wants it as well.

They reached a secluded area, and couldn't wait any longer. However before they could start something a semi-familiar feeling was there. Behind them was a Slayer ready to attack and dust them. What luck this'll be the chary on the already delicious cake this night.

Spike approached her, but Buffy stopped him. " Leave her to me Love, you already had fun with one already." Spike smirked.

" All yours Pet make us proud." He told her knowing very well his mate was more than capable to kill the Slayer.

" So this is the new Slayer." Buffy approached her, her walk radiated confident, and her expressing was playful. This slayer will not know what hit her.

And she didn't. in a burst of speed she kicked the Slayer. She fell on the ground but got up fast and started to deliver punches and kicks of her own, glancing at times at the amused looking vampire on the side lines. Buffy bunched her in the face . She spit the blood on the ground and glared at the golden vampire in front of her.

" Eyes on the prize, Slayer." Buffy told her. " Oh come on, this is less fun when you don't talk."

" I'll turn you into dust." The Slayer said.

" Well that's better. Lame, and not by much but certainly an improvement." Buffy ran to the Slayer , both of them fought the other, Buffy was hardly using her full strength, but she could see that the Slayer was giving her, her all. Which is very much appreciated, well from Buffy's point of view.

The fight went for hours, but for both women it hadn't been minutes, both too focus on the fight, albite for different reasons. The Slayer is too focused on the fight, and Buffy is just having too much fun. Untill Buffy finally bit the Slayer using her speed. The Slayer screamed, Buffy removed her fangs from her. " Come here Spike, share the prize with me." She called voice husky with the sweet burn of the Slayer's blood. Spike sank his teeth in the Slayer's nick, draining her. The light left the Slayer's eyes, and both the vampires became drunk with the power in her blood.

The Slayer's corpse was discarded on the ground, blood smeared on their mouths, they catched etchother one's eyes. Buffy put her hand on Spike's face, both taking unneeded breths from the intensity. She yanked his face to her, lips locking in passion, his hands moved to her waist bringing them closer, her body melted to his like it did so many times before. Both minds were blank with only etchother in them.

Both of them fell on the ground clothes are already torn made for an easy access. To echother's skin and flesh. Lips tangling, tongues roaming inside her mouth, hands everywhere touching and caressing the skin.

Buffy undid his belt and removed his pants, his hard member getting free. He pulled his skirt up removing her undergarments. Her hands started to move to his chest scratching his skin making a cut that dripped blood. Buffy licked it making her mate moan. Spike entered her with ease, she as eager and wet and hungry for him. Spike started moving inside of her, they started to move in sink with one another, faster and harder, kissing while moving with one another. Both of them went to their game face and sank their teeth in etchother's nick bringing both of them to the edge.

Both ling beside etchother on the ground taking unneeded breaths. Both of them stood and went to the mansion they were staying in.

When they came in thet could smell the blood there.

" Hmmmm. Not a massacre, but it's an improvement." Buffy said. Dawn came in the room, her wight nightgown has red spots that are definitely blood.

" Hey Nibblet, did you three have a good time?" Spike asked her.

""Hey guys. Yeah we had a good time. And yet I'm still a virgin I swear Dru didn't stop wearing if I even started to fallow Darla's example." Spike growled at that. " Oh shut up Spike." Dawn said and the three of them went to their bedroom Dru and Darla were asleep naked in the bed, corpses on the ground " Glad you three had fun." said Buffy.

* * *

{...}

* * *

**1996**

"NO" Dru wailed and cried. " Don't go Grandmum, please." Dru was on her knees on the ground, clutching Darla's legs to prevent her from going.

"Drusilla, for the last time" Darla said packing her things " I was called by the master, I have to go. Dawn calm her down."

Dawn held and hugged Dru. " Dru, it's ok,she's just going for a few months, she'll be back." Drusilla shock her head furiously.

" No, no, Grandmum'll be gone. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Dawn hugged Dru titter, kissing her head to comfort her. Buffy came in the room with the rest of Darlas things. " The car's waiting outside Darla. Be careful please." Darla's fingers raised Buffy's chin, to look at her in the eyes. " I'll be alright, take care of them." Darla hugged Buffy, then gave Dawn a kiss on the forehead.

" Come on Darla, time to go." Spike called.

" Someone would think you're eager to have me gone William." She said good-naturedly. Spike just smirked at her, and helped her put her bags in the car.

" Goodbye guys come visit soon." She said and put her bags in the car, and the driver drove her to Sunnydale.


	4. Chapter 4: school hard part 1

Alright people I want reviews and this time i want six

**The library.**

Faith Lehane the newest Slayer in Sunnydale, along with her best friend Willow Rosenberg, entered the library. Faith opened the doors with strength that would've broken the doors if it wasn't for her fear that Snyder would kick her out of school. " Are we sure that little troll is not something I can kill Giles?"

Rupert Giles was her watcher, the first time Faith came to the school, she was distant. No matter what her demeanor said, if you looked at her, you could see that she was detached, and afraid to get near, she made a wall across her heart to keep people from coming in. It began when her parents died, and because of her slayer duties, she became even more so. Her watcher was the first to get through the wall and put a crack in it.

The next two were Willow and Xander that got her to open up to them, after saving them from the vampires that attacked them, they started asking questions that only Giles could answer. After that they hardly left her side, Xander had a crush on Faith, but after one night of passion between both of them, Faith wasn't exactly a pure girl, they both regretted it and decided to just be friends, both of them understanding the other. Then after that Xander began dating Cordelia. It didn't work out well. But she stayed a member of the scoobys, deciding to learn from the last member of her friends.

The man that completely destroyed the wall that Faith had was non other than her now best male friend. Angel.

When she met Angel, there was no playing around, he came to her and told her what he was, told her his story,not saying anything about his his family, and gave her a warning to the harvest, and helped her fight the vampire that almost drained her friends. The conversation went like this : " I'm Angel, I'm a vampire cursed with a soul looking for redemption, and I want to help you kill them." That's it, no stalking her, no giving her cryptic messages that would confuse her, just out with the truth. Of course it took a while for her to trust him, but after fighting him and him beating her with ease. She decided she was lucky he was on her side.

Later he staked Darla, when she almost killed Faith with the guns. Darla's face held betrayal when Angel staked her, when she was fighting them she warned them about "Them" coming. No idea what she ment, But Angel still looked worried, and after that he started to teach her, and bush Faith and Cordy to their limits, both getting exhausted, it got so hard and bad that both girls would go home and drop on their beds like the dead, and he said he wouldn't stop untill Cordy could beat him, yeah wrap your head around that kind of training. Angel was practically doing Giles's job, which is what worried the old man. Digging up books for the _The Order of Aurelius_, in every book he could find, Knowing Angelus and Darla were a part of it.

Anyway back to the present.

"What did he do now?" Giles asked, in a bored voice not removing his eyes from the book he was reading.

" That snotty, annoying son of a bitch is forcing me and some girl named Sheila, to prepare for parents-teacher night in three days, and god I want to strangle him." Faith said the last part through gritting teeth. " It's ok we'll help you set for the night it'll be fun." Said Willow.

" Who's we?" Faith asked.

" Me, Xander, Cordy, and Oz,then again maybe not Cordelia, but it might be fun."

" Willow, you're a life saver." She hugged Willow.

"Hey G-man, Will, Faith." Said Xander coming in the library. Giles still has his nose in the book, he didn't pay attention to what Faith said or that Xander even came in the room.

" So what are we doing tonight?" Xander asked rubbing his hands together.

" Well I was thinking of going to the Bronze, and we would start planing for the night, cause apparently my partner couldn't be less interested." Said Faith. Xander having no idea what she's talking about just gave a confused look.

" All I heard was Bronze, you might wana elaborate on the planning thing here, cause me no getty."

" I'm preparing for parents teacher night thanks to Snyder who I really need to test if he was a demon or not, and I need help." Faith explained.

" It's no biggie. You'll have a nice soire'e. The parents will love it. As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then, you'll be fine." Said Xander and both girls looked at him horrifide.

" Why did you say that?" Faith asked almost shouting.

" It's the ultimate jinks" cried Willow

" Well maybe this time it'll be different." Said Xander hopefully, not exactly knowing who he's trying to convince, the girls or himself. This was the hellmouth, it's going to be bad.

" Xander when did you get here?" Giles asked finally removing his eyes from the pages of the book to nowtice the boy.

In a small park and playground that night. A classic 1958 Dodge Desoto FireFlite crashes through the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign and screeches to a halt. Spike gets out and strolls over to the curb. He takes a deep breath and lights a cigarette. " Home, sweet home." He said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

{...}

* * *

**Inside Collin's warehouse.**

A few vampires were there, one of the vampires, who is not very important, but lets call him Bob, started a speach " The Master is dead. Someone has to take his place." And then unimportant vampire number two, that I call Randie said " Then let the soul who kills her wear his mantle."

Collin, also called the anointed one asked " Can you do it?."

Bob answered " Yes. This weekend, the night of St. Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak. When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know. I was there."

Then the voice of a much better, stronger more bad ass than all the vampires in Sunnydale was heard, and came behind them, wearing his gameface. " **You** were** there**?" Spike chuckles " Oh, please! If every vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock."

" I oughta rip your throat out." Bob said stupidly not recognizing a more powerful master vampire.

Spike turns his back to him and strolls away ignoring the Idiot.

" I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flowerperson, and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move."

Bob rushes him from behind, and Spike moves his hand across his face as a demonstration swings his fist up without even looking, hitting him in the face and knocking him down and out.

Spike looked at Collen. " So. Who do you kill for fun around here?" Spike asked.

" Who are you?" Collen asked.

" Spike. You're that Anointed guy. I read about you." growls at vampire Randie. " You've got Slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them." Spike answered all high and mighty. Ok he has a right to be.

" Can you?" Collen asked.

"A lot faster than Nancy-boy there. Yeah, I did a couple Slayers in my time. I don't like to brag." Well Spike can't keep a straight face. " Who am I kidding? I **love** to brag! There was this one Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion, and..."

Spike stoped talking when He senses someone behind him and turns his head to look as he morphs into his human guise.

" Drusilla." He said softly. And goes to her. " You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak."

" Look at all the people. Are these nice people?" She asked in a slow, kid like voice.

" We're getting along." Spike said.

Drusilla stares at Collin. "This one has power. I could feel it from the outside."

" Yeah. He's the big noise in these parts. Anointed, and all that." Spike said.

" Do you think Buffy and Dawnie will like him, when they come back?" She asked.

" Let's wait till they come from their trip from god knows where."

Drusilla turns to Collin " Do you like daisies? Hmm? I plant them, me and my Grandbaby, but they always die. Everything we put in the ground withers and dies." looks up and off into space "Spike? I'm cold."

Spike puts his jacket around her " I've got you."

" I'm a princess." She said.

"That's what you are."

She pricks Spike on the cheek with her fingernail, and a bead of blood flows out. She reaches up and licks it off. They move close to kiss but don't, and instead look over at Collin.

"Me, Dru, and two other of our girls that'll be here soon are movin' in." they separate " Now. Any of you want to test who's got the biggest wrinklies 'round here... step on up." Waisly no one did.  
To Collin " I'll do your Slayer for you. But you keep your flunkies from tryin' anything behind my back. Deal?" Spike asked.

Collin nods. Drusilla bows her head down and puts her hands to her temples.

" I can't see her. The Slayer. I can't see." Drusilla said. She looks back up. " It's dark where she is. Kill her. Kill her, Spike. Kill her for us?"

" It's done, baby."

" Kill her for the princesses?

" I'll chop her into messes."

" You are my sweet... my little Spike."

To Collin "So. How 'bout this Slayer? Is she tough?"

* * *

{...}

* * *

Faith dropped on the ground exasted, cursing the souled vampire, just like Cordy did two hours ago. Ok, this was getting too much to handle. He might be a walking corpse that hardly needs to rest, but they were two teenage girls. Granted she was the Slayer, but she was human non the less, and the girl needed a break.

" Angel, man, please, I can't take anymore" Faith whined.

" Faith, if Darla was right when she said they were coming" Angel tried to explain, but Faith cut him off and exploded " Who is they? I asked, we all asked, but you wouldn't say a word. Maybe it's not who you think, maybe they are not as powerful as you expected. I'm not saying Cordy and I are not grateful, but you're working us to the bones."

" It's them, and they are every bit as powerful as I think they would be." Faith just sighed and got out of the library looking for her friends.

Faith and Willow are working on a banner.

"Sheila's a no-show? She goes to this really rank bar. The Fish Tank? Sometimes they have raids and other stuff that can make you tardy." Said Willow .

" D'you think you can help me cram some French tonight? I really don't want to get expeled or retake the eleventh grade again." Faith said.

" I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight. You know relax, with out Angel working you to death." Said Willow.

" We're going to the Bronze. I can study and party and do Parent-Teacher night and not retake the eleventh grade."

Giles and Jenny come walking in.

"Faith." Giles called.

"Hey." Faith said.

" There is nothing in the chronicles about a-an extraneous lunar cycle." Giles said to Jenny.

" The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian Calendar. Rupert, you have **got** to read something that was published after 1066." Said Jenny.

" Very funny." Said Giles.

" What's the up, guys?" Xander asked.

" W-um, Ms. Calendar has been researching, well, uh, surfing on her computer, a-and she's... Well, according to her calculations, this Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous." Giles explained.

" Let me guess: he didn't make balloon animals." Said Faith.

" No, he led a crusade, of, of, uh, vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east." Giles explained.

"And they didn't leave much behind." Jenny said.

"Well, if I survive Parent-Teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday." Said Faith.

" You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious." Giles said.

" And getting kicked out of school is laughs aplenty?" Faith asked

" You know what happens when you, you let your life interfere with your slaying." Giles warned.

"Okay, well, if my slaying doesn't get me expelled, then I promise my banner making won't get me killed, okay? Just please let me get through this week." Said Faith " By the way did you know what Angel was worried about?"

" No, I'm not Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation."

" Well, we'll help." Said Willow.

" Yeah, I'll whittle stakes." Xander said.

" A-and I can research stuff." Willow continued.

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune." Xander continued.

Yes, your help will be greatly appreciated, but when it comes to battle, Faith must fight alone. You are, after all, the Slay..." sees  
Snyder in the hall "...slay-ve. Slaves. You're, you're all slaves to the, uh, television."

" Yes." Jenny agreed.

"Young people nowadays." to Jenny "Shall we go?"

" Mm, let's." They leave

Snyder comes over.

To Willow and Xander "You wouldn't be helping Faith in Sheila's place, would you?"

Xander laughed nervously "No."

" We're hindering." Said Willow.

" She ditched." takes a deep breath "Mm. I feel an expulsion coming on."

"No. No, actually, Sheila's been helping us for hours. Um, she just went to get some more paint." Faith said.

Sheila comes in the door behind Faith and takes off her glasses. Faith notices Snyder looking behind her, turns around and sees her.

Oh! Oh, is there no more teal in the art room?" Goes over to Sheila. " I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but let's just go with what we have."

" Just make sure everything is perfect on Thursday." The most hated and principal in history said. Then he turned and left.

" Thanks for covering. Guy's a serious rodent."

" No problem. I honestly think this guy is a demon."

" Did you really burn down a school building one time?"

" Well, not actually one time.

" Cool."

In the Bronze. Nickel is the band tonight. They're in the middle of playing "1000 Nights". Xander dances lamely by himself as Willow helps Faith with her French at a table. Xander came and convinced Faith and Willow to dance.

Spike walks up to their table and watches them dance as the band starts a new song, "Stupid Thing". Spike walks along the edge of the dance floor and studies Faith intently. Xander and Faith dance lively. Willow doesn't move much, but smiles widely, enjoying herself.

Spike goes over to Bob at the bar. " Go get something to eat." He orders him.

He comes back to some people near where Faith, Willow and Xander are dancing and speaks loudly so that Faith is sure to overhear.

" Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody." Spike said lowdly so Faith could hear him.

Faith runs from the dance floor. Spike watches her go.

Outside to the alley. Bob has found a young woman. She trembled with fear as he grabs her neck and moves in for the bite. Faith grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him off of her. He somersaults and  
rolls up to his feet.

" Slayer!" Bob hisses.

" Slayee!" Said Faith.

She does a roundhouse kick to his face. He only flinched a bit. He swings at her, but she sidesteps the blow. She swings back, and he grabs her arm, swings her around and throws her into a metal roll-up door. She  
hits it high and hard and falls to the ground, but quickly gets up again. He swings again and hits the metal door with his fist when she ducks the punch. Xander and Willow arrive. Faith blocks the vampire's punch and holds on to his arm. She looks behind her at the others.

" Get her out of here!" Faith called to them.

She turns her attention to punching the vampire repeatedly in the face. Willow grabs the woman and pulls her away and out of danger.

to the rhythm of her punches "And a **stake** would be **nice**!

Xander runs to find a stake. Spike looks on from the side.

Inside to the table. Xander goes though Faith's purse. He pulls out a yo-yo and sets it aside. He pulls out a tampon and quickly drops it like a hot potato. He finds a stake, and rushes back out.

In the alley. Faith punches the vampire's face again and then his chest. He gets loose from her and lands a punch on her face. She goes spinning down to the ground and lies there, momentarily stunned. The  
vampire looms over her.

" I don't need to wait for St. Vigeous. You're mine." Said Bob foolishly.

He bends down to get her, and she kicks him in the face. He staggers backward as she maneuvers to he feet.

" Spike! Gimme a hand!" Bob called.

Faith looks over at Spike in the shadows. Xander is back with the stake.

"Faith!" Xander called

She turns to him and he throws her the stake. She catches it out of the air, and in a smooth, swift motion plunges it home into the vampire's chest. He doesn't even have time to fall before he crumbles to ashes.  
Spike comes out of the shadows slowly clapping his hands. Faith looks at him with a confused expression on her face. Willow and Xander see him, too.

" Nice work, love." Spike said

"Who are you?" Faith asked vampire or not the guy was hot.

" You'll find out on Saturday." He said

" What happens on Saturday?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

" I kill you." He shruged

Faith became speechless and just watches him leave.


	5. Chapter 5: School hard Part Two

The next chapter is already written. 6 Reviews or I'll post it next week.

The alley outside the Bronze. Sheila comes out with two guys and they walk along the alley.

"Alright. Which one's Dwayne and which one's Dell? (hic) Don'ttell me. Dell's the one with the tattoos. You guys weren't lyin' about havin' a Cadillac, were you? 'Cause I'm crazy about a Cad. Just the feel of the leather makes me wanna..." Sheila talked to the boys.

She's gotten a bit ahead of Dwayne and stops to look back at him. She sees he's gone.

"Where'd you go?" Sheila asked.

She looks the other way at Dell, and he's gone, too.

" What's going on?" Sheila asked. She starts walking slowly, looking around. "Where are you guys? Not funny!"

She turns around and is startled by Spike.

" Who are you?" She asked

" Who do you want me to be?" Spike asked charmingly.

" Did you see..."

" ...those two losers who thought they were good enough for you?"

" What happened to 'em?"

" They got sleepy."

" Huh?"

" And you got something a whole lot better."

He slowly walks past her and down the alley. She follows him with her gaze.

" Hey, wait up! What's your name?"

She starts after him. Dwayne and Dell, dead in a pile of trash.

In the library. The table is full of books, and Xander, Willow and Jenny are looking through them doing research.

" Spike. That's what the other vampire called him? That's a little unorthodox, isn't it?" Giles spoke.

"Maybe he's reformed." Faith suggested.

" Perhaps he went by another name in... times past." Giles suggested.

" Well, whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come this Saturday." Jenny said.

"For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury, um, culminating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigeous." Giles explained what the night was.

" So, this night of St. Vigeous deal. If they're gonna attack in force, aren't we thinkin' vacation?" Xander said trying to lighten up the mood.

" And does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night?" Xander asked.

" You sure don't." Cordelia said.

" We can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide? I mean, if that Spike guy is leading the attack, (shudders) yeeehehehe." Willow

" Well, he can't be any worse than any other creature you've faced." Giles said.

Angel suddenly appears " He's worse." They all look at him " Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead."

" Hmm. So, he's thorough, goal-oriented." Xander said.

" We were at the Bronze before. That's when we saw him. Is he the one you trained me for" Faith asked. Angel shoke his head

" He's one of them. Are you sure he wasn't with someone else?" Angel asked.

" I'm sure, who else could be with him?" Faith asked.

" My family." He answered.

" William the bloody!" Giles suddenly understand who it was.

Angel nodded.

" And those of us who have no idea who he is." Xander asked.

" William the bloody, along with three other women"

" Two women, and a little girl." Angel cut him off immediately.

" Right, His sire Drusilla, and his two childers, Elizabeth and Dawn. Both William and Elizabeth had killed two Slayers in thier times. On second thought maybe we should run when Saturday comes."

They all look where Angel was, but he has disappeared. The library doors finish shutting.

"Okay, that's it. I'm puttin' a collar with a little bell on that guy." Xander said.

* * *

{...}

* * *

Drusilla's room. There is chanting going on elsewhere. The bed and past her TV and lamp and over to her collection of dolls. She lifts one and turns it to face away.

" Miss Edith speaks out of turn. She's a bad example, and will have no cakes today. Shhhh." Drusilla mumbled.

Spike comes up behind her " Darling, are you going to eat something?"

" I'm not hungry. I miss Prague."

" You and Dawn nearly died in Prague. Idiot mob. If it wasn't for Dawn's training with me and Slayer she'd be as weak as you. This is the place for us."

He leads her to the bed " The Hellmouth will restore you, put color in your cheeks, metaphorically speaking, and in a few week's time..."

Drusilla lies back on the bed. " The stars will align, and smile down on us."

Spike leans over her and kisses her head. " And then, God, this town will burn."

Drusilla giggles " A pretty fire!" She pats her bed.

He rolls over her and lies down next to her.

Drusilla hears the chanting. " They're preparing."

" St. Vigeous is coming up. Should be a party." Spike said.

Sheila is tied up and gagged with her hands hanging from a hook above her.

" You should go up with them and cleanse." Said Dru.

" Dru..."

" The boy doesn't trust you. They follow him." She sits up. " I think sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

Spike sits up. " Never happen. Alright." He gets off of the bed. "I'll go up and get chanty with the fellas, but **you"** Goes to Sheila. " got to do me one favor." He takes Sheila off of the hook. " Eat something." He hands Sheila to Drusilla and leaves.

Drusilla turns Sheila to the dolls. "You see, Miss Edith?" She looks at the doll facing away. " If you'd been good you could" Drusilla was in her game face " watch with the rest."

Sheila looks at Drusilla, but can't scream because of her gag. Drusilla roars and moves in for a quick, violent bite.

* * *

{...}

* * *

At night in one of the empty streets was a car. The driver must've seamed crazy to anyone who would see the car since it was going 150 m/h. But the driver wasn't crazy, unless you asked the the girl sitting beside her, who was wearing the seat belt, and clutching the seat.

The driver is a beautiful blond wearing a black leather halter top with no back, and black tight leather pants that clung to her ass. And her sister was wearing blue tight jeans, with a dark blue button up shirt, and a black leather jacket.

" I don't know who's crazier, Drusilla on regular paces, or you when you drive." The girl in the front seat yelled at her older sister. " When are we going to reach her anyway?"

" Soon." She told her, then Buffy turned on the radio settling on one of her favorite rock songs. " With the way you drive Three days drive would take seven hours. God some times I hate being sixteen for ever."

Buffy just smirked, Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister then turned the sound of the radio up.

Four hours later, Buffy parked in front of a seemingly normal house, it was 3 AM. but the house owner was expecting the two vampires, Dawn knocked on the door. A woman opened the door, her hair was black, with white hair streaks on her hair.

" You're the two I was expecting?" She asked.

Both vampires nodded. " Show me the money" The woman told them. Buffy opened her purse and showed the woman the money. " And the amulet?" Dawn showed the amulet the woman asked about around her nick.

" Come in." The woman said, and both girls went in.

* * *

{...}

* * *

At school, on parents teacher night.

Two vampires suddenly come crashing through the window. Faith looks back into the room. Several more vampires follow, and they storm into the room. The people panic and begin to run around. Faith comes back into the room. The vampires have lined themselves up.

" What can I say? I couldn't wait." Said Spike, game face on.

The lounge. Spike attacks. Faith grabs a chair and throws it at him, tripping him up. She runs back out of the room. She turns down the hall to the right, but more vampires come in  
that way, so she goes the other way. In the lounge Spike grabs hold of a man.

" Nobody gets out! Especially the girl!" Spike ordered the minions.

In the hall. Another vampire is guarding an exit. Buffy heads in another direction.

" Everybody, this way! C'mon! C'mon!" Faith leads the croud away.

Snyder and several others run past her as she shoves a cleaning cart into the two vampires chasing them. Willow and Cordelia come running out of the lounge and nearly trip over them. They head to their right, but a vampire grabs Cordelia and she screams. Willow grabs a bust from a display pedestal and wields it back for a swing.

In the hall outside the lounge. Spike is still holding on to the man.

" We cut the power. Nobody got out." Randi told Spike.

" And the Slayer?" Spiked asked.

" She either went that way" Randi points to his right. "Or that way." Points to his left. " I saw two others."

" You don't know?!" He lets go of the man. "I'm a veal kind of guy. You're too old to eat." grabs his head and snaps his neck. " But not to kill." Spike looks at Randi. " I feel better."

Faith was crawling through the ceiling space.

" Spike! Listen..." Randi said.

They listen and hear activity in the ceiling.

Spike in sing-song voice. " Someone's in the ceeeeeiling!"

A vampire throws himself against the science classroom door where every one in the school is. It doesn't budge. He sees Spike looking at him.

" Yeah. Door's solid." Another vampire said, which I'm not going to bother to name.

" Use your head." Spike ordered.

He grabs the vampire by the shoulder and shoves his head into a fire emergency case containing an ax. He pulls the ax out, thrusts it into the vampire's hands and continues down the hall. He passes two others  
pounding on another door.

" You! Come with me!" Spike ordered another of the vampires follows him.

" so, um... you got a plan?" Xander asked Angel.

Angel grabs Xander by the throat.

" Good plan."

Angel drags him into the building.

In the ceiling space. Faith keeps crawling.

In the lounge. Spike finds two metal poles and throws one to the other vampire as he goes back into the hall. He listens for a moment and then shoves the pole up into the ceiling. The other vampire follows suit. Cut to the ceiling space. Faith sees a pole poke through right in front of her. She begins backing up.

In the hall. The vampire has almost chopped through the door to the science classroom. He steps around the corner to warn the other vampire.

" Hey! Guard the door! I'm almost finished!" One the vampires orders another one.

She quietly makes her way to the other hall, stake in hand. She peeks around the corner and see the other vampire standing there with his back to her. She hears a noise behind her and looks.

" Sheila! Where've you been?" Faith asked her when she apeared.

"Sorry I'm late. There's some really weird guys outside." Sheila told her.

" Shh! Yeah, I know. They're trying to kill us." Faith warned her.

Sheila picks up the ax and smiles "This should be fun."

Faith slowly heads back to the other hall.

Spike was still poking the poles into the ceiling. Angel comes into the hall with Xander. Spike sees him.

" Angelus!" Spike looked surprise when he saw him.

Angel wraps his arm around Xander's neck.

" Spike!" Angel said a smile on his face

" I'll be damned!" He said voice calm anger in his voice, yet Angel couldn't detect.

However he tosses his pole aside and they greet each other with a hug and a laugh.

" I taught you to always guard your perimeter. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have someone out there." Angel tried to act like he would if he still didn't have a soul.

Spike chuckled, then he kicked Angel in the face nocking him down, Xander falling with him.

" You son of a bitch, uncaring wanker." Spike yelled. Angel sat up. " How dare you? What do you think ... I don't even know where to start." He just kicked Angel in the stumic.

Faith and Sheila are about to round the corner.

Faith whispers " Stay behind me."

She goes into the other hall and quietly makes her way to the vampire, holding her stake up and ready. Behind her Sheila vamps out and raises the ax.

In The halls. Sheila raises her ax. Giles sees through the round library door window behind her and yells out a warning.

She spins around and grabs the ax from Sheila in mid-swing. She swings it around and hits Sheila in the jaw with the butt of the handle. The other vampire attacks and ducks as Faith swings the ax at him. The ax  
gets buried in the wall. The vampire smiles as he straightens back up, thinking he avoided her blow, but then looks down at the stake protruding from his chest. He collapses to the floor and bursts into  
ashes. Faith looks over at Sheila and watches her run from the hall, then rushes back to the classroom door.

"Things change." Angel told Spike still on the flore holding his stumic in pain.

" Not us! Not demons! Man, I can't believe this. Do you have any idea what happned to the girls? do you even care?" He yelled inraged at his grand sire  
Spike grabs his pole from the floor. " Come on, people! This isn't a spectator sport!"

The vampires roar and attack. Xander barges out the door behind him andruns. Angel stands up follows as the other vampires give chase. Spike senses someone behind him and looks up.

" Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe" He turns to faceFaith girl.

Faith said holding the ax. " Do we really need weapons for this?"

" I just like them. They make me feel all manly." His hand trails down his chest to his belt buckel. **{ Is it wrong that I find that hot?}**

He drops the pole and slowly steps toward Faith. She drops the ax.

"The last Slayer I killed... she begged for her life." **{ No she didn't.}**

Faith slowly walks to the middle of the hall, watching him intently.

" You don't strike me as the begging kind."

" You shouldn'ta come here." Faith told him.

" No. I've messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so bored." He smirks. " I'll tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

" No, Spike. It's gonna hurt a lot." She told him.

They start to fight. Outside. Angel and Xander fight the other vampires. In the hall. Faith and Spike exchange several blows. He throws her into the wall.

In the hall. Faith ducks a punch and lands four of her own in a row. Spike grabs her arm and shoves her into the wall. She slides down it quickly, and Spike's next punch goes through the wall. She gets behind him and kicks him high and hard in the neck.

" Now, that hurt!" Said Spike.

He pulls his arm out of the wall, ripping a stud out with it, and swings it into Faith's face. She flies back and lands on the floor, stunned.

"But not as much as this will."

suddenly Spike was surrounded by Giles, Willow, and Cordelia, each holding a crossbow. Spike just hit the watcher and ran dodging the crossbows.

In the morning. The sun comes up over the complex where the vampires gather. The camera pans over to their warehouse. Cut inside. Sunlight is streaming through a high window. Spike is standing by a cage. Drusilla walks around the cage to him.

" Spike, did she hurt you?" Drusilla asked conserned.

" It was close, baby, but..."

" Oh, come here."

She pulls his head down onto her shoulder and strokes his cheek and neck.

" A Slayer with family and friends. That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure."

" You'll kill her, or Buffy will. And then we'll have a nice celebration.

" Yeah, a party." Said Spike.

" Yeah. With streamers... and songs." Said Dru happily.

Spike lifts his head from her shoulder. " How's the annoying one?" He asked

" He doesn't wanna play." Said Dru desapointed.

" Figures. Well, suppose I better go make nice." He said.

He walks over to Collin and kneels before him.

" You failed." Collin stated the obvias coldly.

" I, uh... I offer penance."

"Penance?! You should lay down your life! Our numbers are depleted, the feast of St. Vigeous has been **ruined** by your impatience!" Randi spoke. What a moron.

" I was rash, and if I had to do it all over again..." He breaks out in laughter. " Who am I kidding?" He stands up. " I would do it exactly the same, only I'd do this..." He grabs Collin.

" No!" Collin screams.

" ...first!" Spike starts acting like the big bad that he truly is.

He carries Collin over to the cage. Randi tries to stop him, but Spike kicks back and knocks him out. He sticks Collin in the cage and closes and locks the door. Drusilla watches as Spike starts pulling a chain, lifting the cage up from the floor.

" From now on, we're gonna have a little less ritual..." He stops pulling the chain " ...and a little more fun around here."

He gives the chain a final strong pull, and the cage is lifted into the sunlight. Collin screams. Drusilla smiles at Spike. He smiles back. They step closer together his hand around her hoding her closer for suport.  
" Let's see what's on TV." Spike said.

The last residue of Collin is still steaming.


	6. Chapter 6: New Slayer

_AN VERY IMPORTANT I will not post anything new for the next month I have exams that I have to go through so I'm very very sorry_

_" O poor, O harmed, O darkened world"_

_" On the golden one you no longer have hold"_

_" Now everywhere blood will be shed"_

_" By a heart cold and hard as lid" _

Sunnydale Park after dusk. The playground is deserted. The carousel slowly turns, and the swings move in the light evening breeze. The only person there is a boy sitting on the jungle gym, waiting for his ride home.

" C'mon, Mom. She's always late." The little boy named James said.

Drusilla can be seen slowly walking toward him from behind.

"Are you lost?" She asked him in alow voice.

James looks back at her "No. My mom's just supposed to pick me up is all." He climbs out of the gym.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked him.

" No, thank you." He responded, a little afraid.

Drusilla touched the gym. " My mummy used to sing me to sleep at night." She slowly walked around the gym as she sang. " Run and catch / The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch... She had the sweetest voice. What will your mummy sing when they find your body?"

James looks at her nervously. " I'm not supposed to talk to people."

" Oh. Well, I'm not a person, see, so that's just..."

Angel suddenly steps between her and the boy.

Angel orders the boy, sternly. "Run home."

The boy only hesitates for a moment before running off. Drusilla watches him run away in dismay. Angel takes a breath and turns around to face her.

" My Angel!" She looks surprised at him.

" Hello, Drusilla." Angel said.

Drusilla slowly approaches. "Do you remember the song mummy used to sing me? Pretty."

" I remember." He said guilt is all over his face.

Drusilla senses someone. " Yes, you do."

" Drusilla, leave here. I'm offering you that chance. Take Spike and the girls and get out."

" Or you'll hurt me?" She asked.

Angel looks down at the ground.

Drusilla sensed. " No. No, you can't. Not anymore."

" If you don't leave it'll go badly. For all of us." He warned her.

" My dear boy's gone all away, hasn't he? To them."

On the roof of the building across the street from the park.

" Who?" Angel asked.

Faith walks along the roof keeping watch.

" The girl. The Slayer and her friends."

Faith senses something and heads for the edge of the roof. In to the  
park.

" Your heart stinks of her, of all of them." She put her hand on his chest. "Poor little thing. They have no idea what's in store."

Faith looks over the edge and saw them standing close together. She can overhear.

" This can't go on, Drusilla. It's gotta end." He told her.

She tilts her head and reaches up for a kiss.

" Oh, no, my pet. This is just the beginning."

She pulled away without kissing and gave him an evil smile. She kept her head turned to him as she slowly walks away. Faith swallowed at what she saw. Angel watched Drusilla go for another moment, then turned to leave also. Faith steped away from the edge of the roof and ran off.

Drusilla walked home, at almost the sun rise and goes to her room, so far the stars have been silent, with out the sun, her daddy might not abear again. But there is a whisper, very low, but she can hear it, the stars don't wana say, it's a surprise, they say. Shhhhhhh, no telling.

Spike was already asleep in his own lonely bed, he really missed his mate.

_It was almost midnight in one of Sunnydale cemetary. He was watching her from the shadows, every movement, every step, he couldn't remove his eyes from the golden Slayer, she was just to beautiful, with her golden hair flopping around every time she moved. He was transfixed by her, wearing a black top and a black mini-skirt, and the best thing is she was his, only his._

_He moved from the shadows, as she turned around to face him, the two of them knew this little game, so they continued to play._

_" Is that all you got Slayer? Getting sloppy are we?" _

_" Oh hardly." She moves her hips seductively as she walks to him, wrapping her arms around his nick, and her body molded to him. Her face closed to his, their lips are almost touching when she moves away teasingly. _

_" Sorry Spike, I have to be the goody Slayer, I can't do this with you. You charming, muscular, handsome." Her hands moving his chest and his muscles. _

_Suddenly she bursts into laughter. " I'm sorry love. I can't keep a straight face I miss you too much." She told him._

_" I miss you too love. When are you coming back?" He asked and kissed her. _

_" Soon baby." They kiss again. _

_They decided to continue their little game. Buffy flipped Spike and he fell on the ground, when landed he kicked her legs, she fell on top of him and locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss, and he returned it with eagerness. A few seconds later he yanked her off and bushed her away. He stood up and walked towards her. " You shouldn't be too trusting luv, I'm bad." _

_In her best ditzy blond voice she said " You are, you're very, very bad." She stood up and kicked him in the stumic, her mini skirt showing her lack of knickers, giving quite a view to the ever lusting vampire. " You slutty little bint." He said standing up and jumping on her both falling to the ground. Spike on top. Thrusting his hips to her pelvis, so she could hear how hard he was for her. She moaned and started rutting against him. A long throaty moan came from him. " Silly little Slayer. You should kill me." She was breathing hard, taking big lungs of air at a time just so she ould speak. " I should." She said lust filling her tone. His hands moved to his zipper and started zipping it down agonizingly slow . "But you can't do it." He said smugly. She was very wet, he could smell the aphrodisiac scent from her and it was making him lose his mind._

_" I could never do it, I'm helpless against you, you fiend." And that was the last straw. He entered her immediately with one hard thrust that made her scream. _

_" So big god, you're so big inside of me." She whispered in a breathless voice as he moved inside of her. _

_" So wet and tight for me, slutty bint, you should be ashamed that you're fucking a demon little slayer."_

_" Oh, don't act like you don't enjoy it." She told him and squeezed him hard. " I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more." His thrusts became faster and harder, and she squeezed him harder, both moving together matching etch other's speed, until they both came, etch other's names on their lips. _

_" Come back soon luv, I miss you." _

_" I miss you to."_

_" Angelus is here." He told her, some thing in Buffy's eyes gleamed for a second. She gave him a peak on the lip. _

Spike woke up covered in his cum. Sighing missing his woman and little girl.

* * *

{...}

* * *

Faith was hitting her head on one of he table in the library, repeatedly.

" So Spike, is your family?" She asked as she moved her head to look up at Angel when he cleared his throat.

" He's the strongest between them,right? I mean he kicked your ass." Said Xander hopefully. These guys are going to need help that's for sure. " Angel is he the strongest?" Faith asked when Angel didn't say a word. " No." He finally answered, " He's not the strongest, but he's not the easiest ether."

" Angel, we're facing your family here. I'd understand if there is still feelings there. But could you please elaborate. You and Giles trained me. Cordelia and I have the bruises to prove it too." Faith said frustrated. " And not that I'm complaining but if there are others in the family that are harder to beat why weren't they with him?"

" I haven't seen him in almost eighty years, I have no idea why he was alone."

" Maybe he abandoned them like you did." suggested Xander, Angel growled at him, which made Xander flinch and back off.

" He wouldn't, he loves them too much, to leave any of them. I saw Dru the other night. He wouldn't leave Elizabeth or Dawnie alone, unless they left for something."

" Dawnie?" Cordelia asked. " Why would you call her that?"

" Force of habit." Angel looked at the ground somewhat ashamed.

" Is she hot?" Xander instinctively growled at him, eyes gold.

" I didn't mean anything by it, man, I swear, I was just asking." Xander said fast, trying to stay away from the obviously protective vampire.

Angel realized what he's done pasicly. " Sorry." He apologized to all of them. " The demon id just too overprotective of Dawn. It's an instincts more or less." He confessed.

" Just out of curiosity, what did Angelus used to do to when ever someone - A man- came near her?" Giles asked.

Angel squirmed" It's too graphic to tell." He confessed.

" How about the PG version of it?" suggested Willow.

"I'd ... Well.. remove very important body parts from them, after they'd endured painful hours of torture, then I'd kill them." Every one swallowed in fear. Xander's definitely not going to hit on her. Not that her would, she was a vampire after all.

" And Spike?" Giles asked.

" pasicly the same, different styles."

"How do we know what she looks like?" Faith asked. Before any one can answer the bell rang and they all went to class.

" Angel." Giles called. " I can't find a photo for any of them, could you draw them to know who they are?"

" Sure but I have to go, I'll come tomorrow." Giles nodded and Angel left.

At nigh in one of Sunnydale's cemetaries. Angel and Faith were dusting a few risen vampires while Willow was on the sidelines preparing to the history exam,and quizzing Faith. With Angel giving pointers at times.

In the Shadows an African American girl was watching them, somewhat confused that a vicious vampire she learned about was fighting his own kind with what appears to be a sixteen year old girl. She decided to investigate after the three people part ways.

* * *

{...}

* * *

In Spike's warehouse. Drusilla is standing at one end of a large table dealing her tarot cards. At the other end Spike is looking on as Dalton tries to translate the ancient text in the book that they stole from the library.

"Read it again." Spike ordered.

" Well, I'm not sure. It could be, uh... (shrugs with his hands) deprimere... ille... bubula... linter." Dalton said.

Spike paging through a dictionary. " Debase, the beef, canoe."

Dalton looks up at Spike and smiles a stupid smile. Spike cannot abide him and punched him in the face.

" Why does that strike me as not right?" Spike asked sarcasticly.

Dalton looks at him sheepishly and turns his attention back to the book.

" Spike, come dance?" Drusilla held out her hand.

"Give us some peace, would you? Can't you see I'm working?" Spike said angrly

Drusilla pulls back her hand and begins to pout and whine like a puppy.

" Oh, I'm sorry, kitten." Spike went to her. "It's just this to hold your cure, but it reads like gibberish. E-even Dalton here, the big brain, he can't make heads or tails of it."

Drusilla put her hand to her head.

"I... I, I need to change Miss Edith." Drusilla said.

She toke a few steps and then put her other hand to her head as well, bended over and whined. Spike rushed to her, put his arms around her and pulls her back up.

" Oh, forgive me! You know I can't stand to see you like this, not one of us does pet." Spike sat her down and crouched. "We're runnin' out of time. It's that bloody Slayer! Whenever I turn around she's muckin' up the works."

Drusilla tried to comfort him back. "Shh. Shh. You'll make it right. I know."

Spike put his hands around her neck and kissed her gently on her forehead. After that he stood up again and turns his attention back to Dalton. Drusilla reached for the next tarot card.

" Well." He walks around the table. " Come on, now. Enlighten me."

" Uh, well, it looks like Latin, but it's not. I-I'm not even sure it's, it's a language, actually, I..." Dalton said.

" Then MAKE IT A LANGUAGE! Isn't that what a transcriber does?!" Spike yelled.

" Well, not exactly..." Dalton said.

He yelps as Spike grabs him by the shirt and lifts him from his chair.

" I want the cure." Spike said.

"Don't..." Drusilla stops him.

"Why not? Some people find pain" He punches Dalton in the stomach very inspirational.

Dalton doubles over.

Drusilla looks up from her cards "He can't help you." she looks back at her cards Not without..." She points at a card "the key."

" The key? You mean this book is in some kind of code?" Spike asked.

" Yeah."

Dalton nods weakly, still in pain. Spike shoves him back into his chair and walks over to Drusilla. He looks at one of her cards. A mausoleum is pictured on it.

" Is that where we'll find this key?" Spike asked.

" Yeah!" Said Drusilla.

"I'll send the boys, pronto!" Spike said.

"Now will you dance?" Drusilla smiles.

Spike smiles and takes her hand " I'll dance with **you**, pet."

He pulls her up from her chair and lifts her into his arms. "On the Slayer's grave!" He starts to spin around with her in his arms.

* * *

{...}

* * *

In Drusilla's room. She waves her hand over an intricately carved gold cross held out to her by Spike on a red velvet pillow.

" This is it then?" Spike asked.

Drusilla senses. " It hums. I can hear it."

" Once you're well again, we'll have a coronation down Main Street, and invite everyone, and drink for seven days and seven nights." Spike said happily.

Dalton behind them. " What about the Slayer? She almost blew the whole thing for us. She's trouble."

Spike looks at him. " You **don't** say?" He gets up. " Trouble?!" And paces. " She's the gnat in my ear! The gristle in my teeth! She's the bloody thorn in my BLOODY SIDE!" He kicks the table violently.

"Spike?" Drusilla asked concerned.

" We gotta do something. We'll never complete your cure with that **bitch** breathing down our necks." He exhales " I need to bring in the big guns. They'll take care of her once and for all."

" Big guns?" Dalton asked.

" The Order of Taraka." Spike answered.

"The bounty hunters?!"Dalton asked.

Drusilla deals three tarot cards. One is of a Cyclops, another of a centipede and the third of a panther.

"They're coming to my party."Drusilla looked up. "Three of them."

Spike walks back to the bed to look at the cards.

"Uh, yes, but... The Order of Taraka, I mean... isn't that overkill?" Dalton asked.

"No, I think it's just enough kill." Spike answered.

**After a failed attack on Faith.**

Cut to Drusilla's bed. She took the tarot card of the Cyclops and turns it over.

" He's passing under our feet right now." Drusilla said.

"No worries. We're close to decoding the manuscript. We just need a bit more time." Spike reasured her.

" Time is ours. It brings the Slayer closer to them." Drusilla said.

From the face down card over to the other two, still turned face up.

Dalton slamed the Du Lac manuscript shut and handed Spike his handwritten pages of translation. Spike looks at it, reads a bit and smiles.

" By George, I think he's got it!" He walks to Drusilla in bed. " The key to your cure, ducks. The missing bloody link, it was..."

Drusilla said weakly " ...Right, right in front of us... the whole time."

She took Spike's hand and pulled it down to her deck of tarot cards. The top card was a picture of an angel.

* * *

{...}

* * *

Spike and a few of his minions go to Angel's apartment, only to see him being attacked by the Kindra. Getting the drop on both of them, they knocked the two uncontiouse and took Angel, leaving Kendra in the apartment.

In the morning. Faith came to cheake on Angel, after she promised him to come by so he could continue to train her. Faith entered the Apartment to see Kendra getting up from the floor. Both girls took a fighting stand, and started to fight.

In Angel's apartment. Faith and Kendra are faced off, ready to continue their fight.

Faith said out of breath. " Okay, one more time. You're the who?!"

" I'm de Slayer" Kendra said.

" Nice cover story. But here's a tip: you might wanna try it on someone who's not the real Slayer." Faith said.

" Ya can't stop me! Even if ya kill me, anodder Slayer will be sent to take me place."

"Could you stop with the Slayer thing? I'm the damn Slayer!"

" Nonsense! Dere is but one, and I am she."

" Okay, (sniffed) a scenario. (held up her hand) You back off, I'll back off, but you promise not to go all wiggy until we can go to my Watcher and figure this out."

"Wiggy?" She asked.

" You know. No kick-o, no fight-o?"

Kendra considered the offer a moment, then relaxed her stance and crosseed her arms.

" I accept your scenario." Kendra said.

" So. You were sent here?" Faith asked.

" Yes, by my Watcher."

"To do what, exactly?"

" To do my duty. I am here to kill vampires."

The library. Kendra stands at attention as Giles paces. Faith just leaned on a chair with her left hand and had her right hand on her hip.

"And your Watcher is, i-is Sam Zabuto, you say?" Giles asked.

"Yes, sir." Kendra said.

"We've never met, but he, he's, he's very well-respected." Giles said.

" What, so he's a real guy? She didn't make it up?" Faith asked.

"And you are called...?" Giles asked.

" I am de Vampire Slayer." Kendra asked.

"We got that part, hon. He means your name." Said Faith.

" Oh. Dey call me Kendra. I have no last name, sir."

Faith said haughty " Can you say 'stuck in the 80's'?"

" Faith, please. Uh, there's obviously some, some misunderstanding here." Giles said.

Willow comes bouncing into the library with a smile on her face. Kendra marches around Faith to intercept her.

Willow greets them " Hey!"

" Identify yourself!" Kendra orderd.

Willow was taken aback and her smile fades to a frown.

" Back off, pink ranger! This is my friend." Faith said.

" Friend?" Kendra asked confused.

"Yeah. As in person you hang with? Amigo?"

" I don't understand." She said.

Faith to Giles, exasperated. " You try. I'm tapped." She sits.

"Uh-uh, Kendra, uh, there are a-a-a few people, uh, ci-civilians if you like, who, who know Buffy's identity. Willow is one of them, a-a- and they also, um, spend time together, uh, socially." Giles explained.

" And you allow dis, sir?" Kindra asked.

"Well, uh..."

" But de Slayer must work in secret for security."

"Of course, uh, but, uh, with Faith , however, it-it's, um, some flexibility is required."

Faith gives Giles a look.

" Why?" Kendra asked.

Willow confused. " Hi, guys. W-what's goin' on?" She goes to sit across from Faith.

" Apparently there's been a really big mix-up." Faith said.

" Uh, it seems somehow that, uh, another Slayer has been sent to Sunnydale." Giles said.

" Is that even possible? I mean, two Slayers at the same time?" Willow asked.

" Not to my knowledge. Um, th-the new Slayer is only called after the previous Slayer has died. Uh... (realizes) Oh, good Lord! You were dead, Faith."

" I was only gone for a minute." Faith defended.

" Clearly it doesn't matter how long you were gone. You were physically dead! Thus causing the activation of the, the next Slayer." He nods toward Kendra

" She died?" Kendra asked.

"Just a little." She said.

" She drowned, but she was revived." Giles said.

" So there really are two of them!" Willow said.

" It would seem so. This is completely unprecedented! I'm quite flummoxed." He sits.

" What's the flum? It's a mistake, she isn't supposed to be here, she goes home! (to Kendra) Look, no offense, I really don't mean this personally, but I'm not dead, and frankly having you around creeps me out just a little bit."

" I cannot just leave. I was sent here for a reason. Mr. Zabuto said all de signs indicate dat a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale."

Faith gets up. " And what's your great plan for finding this dark power? You just gonna attack people randomly till you find a bad one?"

" Of course not." She said.

" Then why the hell did you attack me?" Faith asked

" I tought you were a vampire." She said.

" Oh, a swing and a miss for the rookie." She walks around Kendra to Willow

" I had good reason to tink you were. Did I not see you with a vampire?"

Willow stands up in her defense. "Faith would never do that! (realizes) Oh. (to Faith) Except for that sometimes you do that. (to Kendra) But only with Angel. (to Buffy) Right?" She sits again.

" Yes! Right. (to Kendra) Look, you saw me with Angel, and he is a vampire, but he's good." Faith said.

" Angel? You mean Angelus? I've read about him. He is a monster."

" No, no, no, he's, he's good now."

Willow smiles "Really!"

" He had a gypsy curse." Faith explained.

" He has a what?" Kendra asked

" Y'know what, just trust me on this one, okay? He's on the home team now." Faith said.

" I cannot believe you. He looked to me just like anodder animal when I..."

" When you what? (confronts her) What did you do to him?"

" I..."

" What did you do?!" She almost yelled.

* * *

{...}


	7. Chapter 7: Return

_**AN : FUCH I'm sorry but Fuck I should've put this sonner butI'll begin my exams after 5 days this is very short and it's just filler after this I won't steal anything from the episode it'll go AU compleatly after that. If by anychance the writer that writes of "Remumber when" and who writes "Spike the demon hunter." please hurry up. Trust me I need cheering up after and before the Hebrow test. **_

In Drusilla's bed. She was asleep. Spike bended over her and stroked her hair. She woke up.

Drusilla moaned. "I was dreaming."

" Of what, pet?" Spike asked.

" We were in Paris. You had a branding iron." **{ considering this is from the original script, I don't think I wanna know.} **

" I brought you something." He said.

He went over to the stairs and picked Angel up from the landing.

" And there were worms in my baguette." She continued.

Spike dragged Angel in. " Your sire, my sweet." He dumped him on the floor.

" My Angel?" She asked wide eyed and chled like.

" Spike, let me have him. Hmm? Until the moon." She pegged

Spike smiled. " Alright, you can play, but don't kill him. He mustn't die till the ritual. Pitty though Dawn and Buffy would've loved to give him a piece of their minds, and we both know what happens to those who cross them." Spike said and Drusilla giggled.

" Bring him to me." She said.

Spike picked Angel up from the floor and forced him over to Drusilla. She grabbed him by the chin and looked him in the eye.

" You've been a very bad daddy." Drusilla said.

She slaped him across the face. Angel was powerless to do anything. Spike tide him him to the bed, then stayed and watched as Dru tortured him.

She ran her hand across the lid of an elegant wooden box labeled 'Holy Water'. She sang quietly as she lifted the lid and took out a small crystal pitcher.

" The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." She sang as she approached Angel. " My mummy ate lemons. Raw."

She kneeled next to him. Angel was tied to the posts of her canopy bed by both wrists high above his head.

" She said she loved the way they made her mouth..." She ran her hand down and up his chest "tingle. Little Anne."

She lets some of the holy water trickle onto his chest. It steams and burns like acid. Angel jerks his head back in pain and stifles a scream.

"Her favorite was custard... brandied pears."

"Dru..." Angel startd but she didn't let him.

Drusilla said sternly. "Shhh!" She stands up. "And pomegranates. climbs onto the bed behind Angel. "They used to make her face and fingers aaall red."

She reached over his shoulder and lat more holy water dribble onto his chest. Again Angel gritted his teeth in pain, but won't let himself scream out loud.

"Remember? Hmm? Little fingers. Little hands. Do you?" She asked him.

Angel said shivering in pain. " If I could..."

Drusilla interrupted him angrily. "Bite your tongue! They used to eat cake, and eggs, and honey." Then sweetly she said. "Until you came and ripped their throats out."

She poured the rest of the holy water onto his chest, and Angel screamed out loud in agony. Spike still there smiling watching as she burned him.

The she kneeled between Angel's spread-apart legs and held the little pitcher of holy water above him.

" Say 'Uncle'." She lowered the pitcher. "Oh, that's right, you killed my uncle."

She was about to pour some onto his chest again when Spike enterpted her

" That's it, then." Spike said. Drusilla looked up at him. "Off to church."

Drusilla stod up. " It makes pretty colors."

" Pft! I'll see him die soon enough. I've never been much for the pre-show." He said.

He reached up to untie one of Angel's bonds while Drusilla put away the holy water and got Miss Edith.

" Too bad. That's what Drusilla likes best, as I recall." Angel said.

" What's that supposed to mean?" He stepped over to the other bond.

" Come on Spike, we both know you're not doing your job well." Angel taunted.

Drusilla has come back to stand behind Spike's shoulder, and he turned his head to face her.

" What?" Spike asked angrily.

Drusilla said to Angel. " Shhh! Grrrruff! Bad dog."

" She's lonely isn't she, you can't take good care of your girls can you? Is that why Elizabeth and Dawn aren't here, you neglected them?"

Spike has finished untying the other bond and threw it to the floor.

"Keep your whole shut!" Spike spat at him and stood over him.

" Where are they then, look at Dru, she's too weak, you didn't do you job, not like I did."

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled.

He grabbed Angel by the throat, lifted him to his feet and held him against the bedpost.

" Or is it that she moved on to better things than you, like the master said she would?"

"That's enough."

He pounded his other hand into the wooden railing of Drusilla's bed, grabs the piece that broke off and held it up to stake Angel.

" Spike, no!" Drusilla stopped him.

Spike holds back. Angel tries to goad him on with a stare. Drusilla steps over to Spike and gently puts her arm on his shoulder and snuggled up to him.

" Shhh." She tried to calm him down.

" Oh! Right. Right, you almost got me! Aren't you a 'throw himself to the lions' sort of sap these days. Well, the lions are on to you, baby. See, if I kill you now you go quick, and Dru hasn't got a chance. And if Dru dies your little Rebecca of Sunnyhell Farm and all her mates are spared her coming-out party." He squeezes Angel's throat.

" Spike, the moon is rising. It's time." Dru said.

"Too bad, Angelus. Looks like you go the hard way. Along with the rest of this miserable town." Spike said.

He keeps holding Angel against the bedpost.

Drusilla's gaze became unfocused. " Shhhhh.

_O lovely, O beautiful, O chosen one,_

_Cry not for the missing sun,_

_Though golden your eyes have become,_

_in the darkness with yours you run."_

Angel looked confused at her wired rhyme, Spike however was smirking.

* * *

{...}

* * *

In Willy's bar. Faith shoves him up against the shelves of liquor bottles.

"Ah! Honest! I don't know where Angel is!" Willy said clearly scared.

" What about this ritual? What have you heard?" Faith demanded.

"N-nothing! I-it's all hush-hush!" He stuttered.

" Just hit him, Faith!" Kendra said.

" She likes to hit. We both do " Faith warned him.

" You know, m-maybe I did hear something about this ritual. Yeah, i-i... I-it's coming back to me. But, uh, I'd have to take you there." Willy said.

" Let's go." She starts to drag him out of the bar.

" First we must return to de Watcher." Kendra said.

Faith stops baffled. " Excuse me? While we run to Giles, this whole thing could go down!"

" But it is procedure." Kendra said

" It's brainless, you mean! If we don't go now, Angel could die." Faith starts out again.

" Is dat all you're worried about? Your boyfriend?" She asked.

Faith stops again. " One he's my friend NOT my boyfriend, he's not my type, two it's not all, but it's enough."

" It's as I feared. He clouds your judgment. We can't stop dis ritual alone!" She said.

" Are you listening to me? He could die!" She yelled.

" He's a vampire. He **should** die. Why am I de only person who sees it?"

Faith just stares at her a moment before turning around again and heading for the door with Willy in tow.

"Are you dat big a fool?"

Faith shoves Willy out ahead of her and leaves Kendra behind in the bar.

Kendra exhales. " Good riddance, den."

In the church. Cut inside. Willy leads her down an arched hallway.

" Here ya go. Don't ever say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch." He said to Faith

They round a corner, and Patrice and a vampire are waiting there for them.

"Here ya go. Don't ever say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch." He said to the vampires.

Norman and another vampire block her escape from behind.

The nave of the church. Spike walks up the main aisle from the altar with a burning incense censer.

" Eligor. I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity." Spike started to chant.

He turned back to the altar. Angel and Drusilla are both strapped together to a chain that hangs from the ceiling. Angel's right hand is tied to the chain above his head.

" Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine."

" Black medicine." Drusilla repeats.

Spike sets the censer down on the altar and picks up the Du Lac Cross with his gloved hand.

"Come." He holds up the cross upside-down. " Restore your most impious, murderous child."

" Murderous child." Dru repeats again.

He grabs the downward-pointing tip of the cross with his other hand and yanks down, pulling out a dagger. He lays the rest of the cross back on the altar.

" From the blood of the sire she is risen."

He toke Drusilla's left hand and raises it to Angel's, and she clasps it.

" From the blood of the sire, she shall rise again."

With one swift stroke Spike stabs the blade through their hands. Angel screamed in agony. A blindingly bright pink light emanates from their wounds. A pulse of energy spreads out, and then the light died back down to a faint glimmer as Angel's strength began to seeb from him into Drusilla. She droops backward, feeling Angel's energy flow into her.

" Right, then! Now we just let them come to a simmering boil, and remove to a low flame."

Willy barges through the door and strides into the nave with the vampires and assassins escorting Faith close behind.

" It's payday, pal. I got your Slayer." Willy said trying not to be murdered by Spike.

Spike strides up the aisle to meet him.

Spike yelled angrily. " Are you tripping?! You bring her here?! Now?!"

"You said you wanted her." Willy said shaking.

Faith sees Angel and Drusilla tied together at the altar.

" In the ground, pinhead! I wanted her dead." Spike clarified.

" Now, that's not what I heard. Word was there was a bounty on her dead or alive."

" You heard wrong, Willy." Spike said.

Faith whispers. " Angel."

"Yeah." He steped over to Faith. " It bugs me, too, seeing him like that. Another five minutes, though, and Angel will be dead, so... I forebear. Don't feel too bad for Angel, though, he's got something you don't have."

Faith spat angrily. " What's that?"

" Five minutes. Patrice!"

She let go of Faith and drew her gun. Faith struggled to get loose from the vampire holding her. The other door suddenly bursted open, and Kendra came in doing a series of backflips, ending in a flying double kick, one foot to the back of each of the vampire's heads. They fall to the floor, pushing Faith into Spike and knocking him down. Kendra landed on her feet, ready to fight. She wasted no time running over to Spike as he got up, meeting Faith there to fight him.

" Who the hell is this?!" Spike asked surprised.

Kendra grabed him by the shirt.

" It's your lucky day, Spike." Faith said.

" Two Slayers!" Kendra said then the bitch she decks him.

" No waiting!" Faith said, then she jabs him.

Spike fell but he quickly got up. Faith broke off to fight Patrice, leaving Kendra to take care of Spike. He ducked a roundhouse kick from her. Faith faceed off with Patrice. She extended her arms down, and a blade slideed out from each sleeve. One of the vampires got up from the floor next to them and started to reach for Faith when a bolt impaled him. He fell and turned to ashes while Giles looked on from the door, still holding the crossbow. Faith and Patrice begin to fight hand-to- hand. Patrice thrusted one blade, then the other at Faith, but she catched her arms and held them up while she knees Patrice in the stomach. Faith followed up with a kick to her face and sent her stumbling back into the wall.

Spike landed a punch on Kendra, knocking her down, and she scrambled to avoid his follow-up kick. The other vampire get up also, Giles ran to engage him. He swinged the crossbow at him, but the vampire grabs it, and they struggle over it. Giles swinged at the vampire and hit him in the face. Willow jumped up onto his back and started choking him with her arm. Xander spoted Norman andstarted to taunt him.

" Hey, larvae boy!" Xander called. Norman saw him. " Yeah, that's right, I'm talkin' to you, ya big cootie!"

Norman smiled and started to go after him. Xander scrambleed for the doors and carefully steped through as he closed them behind him to avoid stepping into the puddle of liquid adhesive Cordelia has poured there.

" Welcome, my little pretties!" Xander said.

Norman came under the door as a mass of mealworms. Back inside Giles punched the vampire twice while Willow keept holding on. Kendra jumps over Spike when he tried to knock her legs out from under her. She tried another roundhouse kick, but he blockd it. He uses the momentum of the block to spin around and hit her again. Patrice gets back up and comes for Faith. She ducks a kick from Faith and lunges at her with her blades, but Faith handily blocks her. She swings at Faith's face with one, but Faith ducks out of the way.

Out in the hall the mealworms have gotten stuck in the adhesive and Xander and Cordelia begin to stomp them. Inside Kendra swings at Spike and is blocked. Spike lands another hit on her. Faith punches Patrice in the face and sends her staggering back into the wall again. Spike punches Kendra again, and follows upwith a roundhouse kick. She hits the floor and scrambles back up again. Faith notices her getting knocked around.

" Switch!" Faith yelled.

She bends over and Kendra rolls over her back to face Patrice, immediately landing a punch and knocking her into the wall a third time. Faith faces Spike.

" I'd rather be fightin' you anyway." He said.

" Mutual." Faith said.

She blocks his thrust, then kicks him in the face and again in the gut. He doubles over and falls to the floor. In the hall Cordelia and Xander continue stomping away.

" Die! Die, die, die! Die!" Cordelia yelles

Xander puts his hand on her lower back to calm her.

" I think he did, Cordy." Xander said.

She dropt the bucket and they ran off. Inside, Faith blocked a punch from Spike, and another, but then he landed punches to her stomach and face. She blocked his next swing and held his arm while she punched him twice in the face. She grabed his coat and pulled him around and threw him over several pews and into the wall. Behind another pew Willy got up. Spike growled as he stood back up and saw Willy trying to sneak out of the church. He rushed over and grabed him by the back of the neck.

" Where are you going?" Spike asked.

Faith seized the opportunity to run to the altar and pull the dagger out of Angel and Drusilla's hands.

" Now, there's a way in which this isn't my fault!" Willy tried. Spike knew he shoul've killed him long ago.

" They tricked you." Spike said.

" Mm-hm! They were duplicitous!" Willy said.

" Well, then I'll only kill you just this once." He goes for the bite

Drusilla called weakly " Spike!"

Spike stoped before biting Willy and looked over at her. He saw Faith trying to untie them. He lat go of Willy and rushed over to the altar,he grabbed Faith and shoved her to the floor. He backhand punched her as she gets back up, knocking her down again. Willy wasted no time running out of the church past Willow and Giles, who are still fighting the other vampire. Giles had him held back by both arms and Willow has a stake raised to kill him.

" Hold him steady!" Willow said.

She plunged the stake into the vampire's heart and he bursted into ashes, leaving Giles all dusty. Xander and Cordelia ran into the back of the nave as Willow pated the dust off of Giles. Patrice threw Kendra over a knocked-over pew and climbed over after her. She swinged at Kendra twice, but misses both times when Kendra ducked. She swinged again and this time slashes her in the arm. Kendra grabs her wound and looks down at it.

" Dat's me favrit shirt! Dat's me _only_ shirt!" Kendra yelled.

Now Kendra is really mad, and she kicked Patrice in the back of the knee, making her lose her balance. She grabed Patrice by the arm and threw her into a cabinet in front of the organ, smashing it to pieces and knocking her out. Kendra ran over to join the others. Spike toke a torch from its wall hanger and threw it into a pile of old drapes, setting them ablaze.

" Look out!" Xander yelled.

Spike unstraped Drusilla from Angel.

" Sorry, baby. Gotta go." Spike said.

He lifted her into his arms and ran down the aisle.

" Hope that was enough." He said.

With nothing holding him up anymore Angel fell to the floor behind them. Faith crawled over to him and saw Spike making his escape. She stond up and grabed the censer from the altar. She swang it around her head by its chain a few times and launches it at Spike. It hit him in the back of the head, and he stumbleed into the church organ. The keyboard console collapseed under his weight.

" I'm good!" Faith said.

A moment later the organ superstructure collapses onto Spike and Drusilla, with its huge brass pipes clanging and rolling everywhere. Faith turned her attention back to Angel and helped him sit up. She cradled his head with her arm.

" Let's get him out!" Kendra said.

Angel moaned as they begin to help him up.

" Careful!" Faith said.

" C'mon." Kendra said.

With their help he got to his feet. Kendra got under his arm to support him. The others run out of the church as the three of them make their way up the aisle and out the other door. The wreckage of the organ has caught fire now, too.

Later Kendra and the gang have their goodbye, and Kendra leave.

Cut to the church. The fire has burned itself out. Over. The scorched rubble of the pipe organ to Spike, Drusilla lying beside him both unconscious. Hours later two sits of foot steps enter the church. Buffy and Dawn came. Both of them horrefied by the scean. Buffy immedetly went to Spike and Dawn went to Dru.

Buffy started to caress Spike's cheek. " It's Ok dear heart, we're here now, everything is going to be ok." She whispered to him in a soothing tone of voice, as she and her sister vowed to make the Slayer pay, this won't be like the other Slayers, not for fun, killing her will be for revenge. Buffy held Spike in her arms while Dawn held Dru.


	8. WN

_**Ok this isn't a new chapter which I'M sorry for. **_

_**However this is a question I need to ask. **_

_**From here on out the story is going to be very dark. **_

_**non would survive except the vampires. **_

_**So all I'm asking is do you want me to continue this **_

_**or should I leave it? **_


End file.
